Otonashi Kaguya
( ) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She is the Student Council President of the Magic Division. She was also the strongest Magika Stigma in the National Knight Academy until she was defeated by Hayashizaki Kazuki in an official match in Volume 4. She became the Favored Princess Magician of Asmodeus in Volume 11. Appearance Kaguya has a long black hime style haircut that goes past the waist and big amber eyes. She also wears a big purple ribbon in her hair. She has very large breasts and a slim figure. Kaguya wears the academy's girls uniform. Her Decorteo Brigieux (Magic Dress) is very revealing as it consists of black attire around her neck, over her breasts, arms and legs. Her eye color changes to purple when Asmodeus takes control of her. Personality Kaguya is a sweet girl who has a very warm and cheerful personality, she is willing to help anyone in need. Kaguya can easily talk to people who she just met, she is like an older sister to everyone in the Witch's House. After prolonged use of her Decorteo Brigieux, her personality changes since Asmodeus governs lustful desires so change in her personality is a common side-effect. Kaguya is very kind-hearted and care-free; she instantly became interested in Kazuki upon their first meeting and wants to guide him as his Magika senior, much to his sister's dismay. She is also very flirtatious when it comes to Kazuki attempting to sexually assault him in her Decorteo Brigieux due to Asmodeus' influence. History Background Kaguya is known to be the strongest Magika Stigma of the academy. She also had an older brother that was a swordsman, like Kazuki. However, he died in an unknown accident. Her father brainwashed her since she was a small child and instilled in her blind obedience to him. He also created an obsession with being the strongest Magical Stigma. Due to this she challenged and ruthlessly defeated many opponents in her first year and reached level 10 in a record breaking 2 months. Her cold visage in battle in those days seemed totally contradictory in comparison with her normal personality. Plot 'Volume 1' When Hayashizaki Kazuki became the first male to be enrolled in the Magic Division she made it a point to introduce herself. As his sister was called away she took over as his tour guide, wanting to become his personal mentor. She referred to Kanae as a friend and spoke of her goal to settle the rivalry between the two schools. But Kanae didn't seem to share those opinions when they ran into each other a short while later. Kanae was fighting with two students to the Magic Division at once, and was still winning. Kaguya settled the dispute and she the girls began to jealously argue over which of them would continue Kazuki's guided tour. Later she was on stage in front of the first years to give a demonstration of the power of the Magika Stigma. A Demonic Beast in the shape of a dragon was bought out as she summoned her Diva. In the end she defeated it with a single powerful blow, shocking all the new students. As the Magic Division President she was in charge of the ceremony where the students would attempt to make a formal contract with their Diva. She would use Telepathy to guide them to the Astrum. It was rare for students to succeed on their first try. But three first year students did, Amasaki Miō, Kazuki, and Hiakari Koyuki. However in Kazuki's case his Diva Leme fully materialized, naked (Kaguya offered her robe to the girl) but she seemed to have no memory or powers. There were calls to declare Kazuki an Illegal Magician and remove his Stigma. It was only the intervention of Liz Liza Westwood that saved him this fate. It was decided that Kazuki would live with the Student Council where they could keep an eye on him. Kaguya was teased for showing an interest in Kazuki. She escorted him to his new residence and told him he could choose any unoccupied room. This led to an embarrassing moment when he accidentally walked in on Miō changing. Miō fiercely objected to Kazuki living there with them. Koyuki (who had already lived there for years) had no apparent problem with it. When Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru returned from her Quest and met Kazuki she was deeply embarrassed, revealing that she was weak to the presence of men. They all stayed up late for the welcoming party. Kazuki woke up early the next morning and prepared food for the whole house. Everyone was very impressed with his cooking. Kaguya spent her time helping the other students form a bond with their Diva. Kazuki got into another argument with Miō. In the end, she went too far when she insulted the Ancient Sword Style of his adopted family. He ended up challenging her to a duel where he would only use a sword to beat her. The Student Council tried to talk them out of it, such a duel had never happened officially. But Kanae interrupted their meeting, thrilled with the idea of this fight. She hoped it was part of a ploy to get himself transferred to her Swordsmanship Division, but he had no such intention. She also returned the sword he had left at home when he was forced into the Magic Division. She used her own authority to approve the duel over their objections. As the two Presidents sat together watching the fight Kaguya was stunned at how Kazuki was able to predict the magic and evade it all. She still thought her large-scale magic could counter such a skill. But Kanae was still confident to could beat her counterpart. In the end he won the fight, which was a shock to everyone. It was a particular thrill for the Swordsmanship Division who had always been told they were inferior to their counterparts and lacked confidence. As Kazuki and Miō prepared curry he asked after everyone's preference, accurately guessing the other residents liked it spicier that Miō did. They are interrupted by Kanae, who had just learned where her brother was staying and was outraged. She had gone behind his back and convinced the staff he belonged in the Swordsmanship Division instead. An easy sell, as he had never shown any ability to cast Summoning Magic. But he was happy in the Magic Division and refused to go with her. It had been decided he would have to participate in the Inter-Division Tournament. She introduced her Vice-President and personal student Kamīzumi Iori. He would have to defeat her using only Summoning Magic or he would be forced to transfer. Kazuki began to practice casting Barrett, telling them vaguely that Leme could copy the Summoning Magic of other Divas. Kaguya wondered why he hadn't used her magic. She was upset when he told her vaguely their "compatibility" wasn't good enough and promised to work on it. The way they saw it, his biggest problem as that he had no Magic Dress and thus his chanting speed was far inferior to Miō. Later she was on a Quest to stop an Illegal Magician called Earth Snake along with Hikaru and Koyuki. The guy attacked Miō and Kazuki while they were on a date in town. He was able to escape again. She cursed herself for hesitating to use a sure-kill technique. But Kazuki sympathized, guessing rightly that she had never killed before. That night she came to see Kazuki in his room. She was under the influence of her Diva and very turned on. He managed to calm her down and by the end he gained the ability to use her magic. They tell Kazuki that this is one of the few events to allow spectators from the outside. They reassure him that there are magic barriers in place to protect the stands from errant magic shots. In the first match it was Hikaru vs. Torazō Yamada of the Sword Division. He actually does pretty well at the very beginning. But once Hikaru manages to accelerate with her magic she dominates completely. In fact Koyuki has to step in before she kills the guy in the heat of the moment. In Kazuki's match, Barrett proves ineffective alone. But Kaguya encourages Kazuki to use her magic too, and he is able win the fight. Suddenly the Illegal Magician Kaya appears and launches an attack, summoning dragons. Kaguya and Hikaru face one of them together but struggle. Kanae jumps in to cover for them giving them time to chant their high-level magic. She then launches her powerful magic against Kaya who is still struggling to fight the evil will of her Diva Loki. Once Kazuki realized her spell is deadly he asks her to show mercy to his childhood friend. But she is not able to cancel this magic, and Kaya was too dangerous to allow for mercy. But at the verge of death, Kaya surrenders herself totally to Loki and he uses her body to fully materialize. Kaguya is so shocked by this she loses her will to fight. But Kazuki ignores the danger and challenges Loki to a sword fight. Loki is shocked at being in a disadvantage in skill. He aims to kill Kazuki with a single powerful slash, but Miō jumps in the way and is mortally wounded. Kazuki uses a secret skill to cut through Loki's magic and wound him. Loki is frightened by this and escapes. Kazuki then demonstrates his power as a King for the first time, doing a full summoning of Miō's Diva Phenex to save her life. He then falls deep into Magic Intoxication. As Loki rose to power over the next few days they were busy with Quests, leaving Miō behind to look after Kazuki. They were happy to see he was awake when they got back. Being under the influence of Asmodeus they jumped into bed with him to enjoy some skin ship, which upset Miō. 'Volume 2' After Kazuki and Miō failed badly in a Quest Miō was in serious danger of being demoted to Rank-B and evicted from the Witch's House. When she found out Koyuki immediately challenged Miō to a duel and asked the teacher and Kaguya to be their witnesses. Kazuki didn't understand why it was approved so easily and still hoped to stop it. Realizing he did not understand Koyuki's intention she encouraged him to wait and see what happened. With Hikaru as the referee the fight began. Both girls displayed equally powerful magic but even when Miō seemed at a disadvantage she managed to fight back. Kaguya told Kazuki that Miō had a remarkable amount of Magic Power and always managed to find more when backed into a corner, making Kazuki realize he had never seen her fall into Magic Intoxication. In the end the match ended in a draw. Miō's evaluation was slightly improved and she was no longer in immediate danger of being demoted. Liz Liza called together the residents of the Witch's House for a special Student Council meeting. There she introduced the new transfer student Charlotte Lieben Frau. She was the Princess of a small nation under the thumb of Germany. Lotte had suffered from an illness that kept her bedridden from birth. She nearly died around her 14th birthday when a mysterious Diva made her an offer. He took over the parts of her body suffering from illness and as a result she was totally cured. Doing this had made her an Illegal Magician, which carried a death sentence in Germany. So her Diva had flown her to Japan to seek asylum. When the Diva appears, taking on the appearance of a young boy Leme could tell he was just like her, having lost his powers and memory. He couldn't even remember his own name, so she called him "Prophet". He contracted with her partially to help restore his own powers. Though he had fully materialized he had not done anything to encroach in Lotte's mind. As it turned out she had remarkable skill at Telepathy, which allowed her to learn fluent Japanese in only 3 days. This is also why she was allowed to skip ahead and enroll as a Rank-A student despite being only 14. She would be living at the Witch's House where they could monitor her, just like Kazuki. Kaguya was eager to be her friend. Liz Liza suggested that Kazuki and Miō should add her to their team. They note that Germany would still participate in the hunt for Loki. They hold a party to welcome Lotte. Kaguya came to see Kazuki in his room, once again having been affected by her Diva, apparently having harassed Hikaru because of it. She at that point was the only student who knew he was a King and encouraged him to get closer to her as well. The talked about how the Germans agreed to help temporarily, because the Norse gods hated Loki. The Japanese were desperate for full cooperation but they were unwilling to so that unless they handed over Lotte. But naturally other nations would be outraged of they knowingly handed over an innocent girl to be executed so it was a dicey situation. Once she had calmed down Kaguya went back to her room. Lotte later had her practice match against Hikita Kōhaku of the Swordsmanship Division. During which Lotte's powers included machine guns, something which no other Diva had demonstrated the power to use before. After this it was publically admitted that she had contracted with a Diva outside the 72 Pillars, though the rest of it remained hidden. While inside a Haunted Ground Kazuki's group is attacked by one of the Germans but they managed to escape. The government had been so desperate to get help with Loki that they had agreed to "look the other way" while they "arranged an accident" for Lotte inside the Haunted Ground. It's possible that as the Headmaster's daughter Kaguya knew about this and had thus found a roundabout way to warn him the previous night. Kazuki's party had been ordered to take Lotte on another mission and stand aside while Lotte was murdered in front of their eyes the keep their silence. But Kazuki refused to do so, they fought back and defeated the Ace of the German forces, something no one had thought possible. There was already a conspiracy underway by many of those in power. They had no wish to submit to his authority of a 15 year-old boy, especially one who had not only proven himself very powerful but also beyond their ability to control. The Knight Order classified him as a dangerous Illegal Magician and had ordered his immediate arrest along with Lotte. Her own father cruelly ordered Kaguya to subjugate her classmates who had become dear friends to her. Blindly obedient as ever to his will she accepted this assignment without question. Instead of the Knight Order arriving to collect an unconscious Beatrix Baumgard instead Kaguya arrived, she had recruited Torazō to act as her vanguard. They were filled with nothing but thoughts of duty. Since the charges were from the Knight Order they seemingly give no thought that they might be false and wouldn’t listen to any arguments. They were told Lotte would be arrested and that she would be handed over to Germany. They had no choice but to fight back, but they were exhausted. Kaguya tried to concentrate on Lotte early in the fight. But the fact that Lotte specialized in Telepathy helped her resist her magic to some degree. Kaguya was clearly torn by what she was doing but considered it her duty. Kazuki had no means to resist her illusionary pain. The group was hopelessly overwhelmed. Kaguya used Near Death Roulette to deprived Miō of sight and sense of touch. Kazuki was the only one still moving. Kaguya was making it clear how hurt she was by what she was doing. Suddenly hope arrived in the form of Koyuki who suddenly appeared and cast Moves in the Field to help her friends make their escape. But they hadn't gotten away yet. Kaguya and Torazō were able to pursue them by riding on top of her tentacles. She seemed surprised that Koyuki had chosen to help the criminals instead. She insisted this was the best solution left for Kazuki, completely unaware that this would have a major impact of the 72 Pillars evaluation of Japan. Koyuki also noted how hard Kaguya had cried when she had accepted this order. Kaguya now knew how Kazuki's power worked and told him to give up trying to capture their hearts, though she had wanted to be captured too. Asmodeus appeared and warned her she could not make full use of her powers if it was not something she really wanted to do. But Kaguya insisted she was able to turn off her emotions and do her duty. Just when the fugitives were in serious trouble, Hikita Kōhaku, who carried several Sacred Treasures with her. Kaguya and Koyuki didn't even know who she was. She was able to create the cover they needed and they escaped together. After they got away, Kaguya sank to her knees in tears about what she had been forced to do. 'Volume 3' Kazuki noticed that her Positivity Level was jumping all over the place and couldn’t he read. He figured this meant her heart was in turmoil. Hikaru took offense that her friend Lotte was targeted for death and had a hard time believing the charges against Kazuki too. As such, she refused to participate in the search for the fugitives and thus they weren’t of much use in the hunt for the fugitives. Ten Quad-Core magicians attacked the Sword Division buildings while classes were in session. Several buildings were demolished and they then began to target the students. The majority who had no confidence to face off against the Magika Stigma chose to run away. There was panic in the Magic Division staff room until the Headmaster arrived. He told the Magic Division students and staff to take cover and not try to take on the Illegal Magicians or assist the Swordsmanship Division. He insisted they would rely on the Knight Order to help them. They had no reports about the identity of the attackers. Hikaru wanted to go out and assist in the fight, but the Headmaster refused to permit it, insisting it was best to protect the students. Hikaru wasn’t happy but Kaguya simply obeyed. The Headmaster said they had already requested help from the Knight Order and he insisted on waiting for them before they take action. The Headmaster admitted the Knight Order would be slow to react. He said help would arrive in the form of a squad of German Knights who happened to be nearby. Hikaru was furious they would rely on the people who were trying to kill Lotte and she decided to disobey orders and join the fight. They tried to stop her but couldn’t, the Headmaster didn’t even try. Kaguya was obedient to her father like always. He had suppressed her emotions and she simply obeyed. Nyarlathotep easily made use of the suggestions planted in her mind by her father. Beatrix arrived accompanied by her fellow Knights Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. They had been summoned by the Headmaster, not to assist in the battle, which was already over, but to go after Kazuki and Lotte again. Beatrix’s friends express concern that she seems to be obsessed with Kazuki now. She warns her friends that Kazuki is a King and shouldn’t be underestimated. It was decided that Kaguya would be joining them as rear support. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. Kazuki asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Kazuki confronts Kaguya and encourages her to return to her senses. But she has no idea anything is wrong with her. Thanks to special training with Lotte Kazuki is now able to resist her illusionary pain attacks. She tried using a wide-area spell on him. But he could sense the kind of magic that was coming and was able to conjure the proper spell to resist it. Kaguya was shocked and truly began to see Kazuki’s potential as a Magical Swordsman. Though she's stronger than any past opponent, he is able to use his foresight and dodge her attacks. He practically dared her to cast her Level 9 magic. He simply stood there without moving knowing that spell would only work on him if she truly considered him an enemy. Sure enough, once the spell was cast Asmodeus told her it wouldn’t work on Kazuki because she held no hostility toward him at all. The feedback of this failed spell, along with the fact she had tried to use it in her emotionless state, finally freed her from the spell. She was shocked by her own actions and couldn’t understand what had driven her to act in such a manner against her dear friends. Kazuki hugged and reassured her. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Tsukahara Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all traces of the monster with his sword. The morning after his return home, Kazuki met Hikaru for their morning training session. They are interrupted by Kaguya, who is still half-asleep and under her Diva’s influence. She hugs him to her chest and won’t let go. As they squabble over him Kazuha interrupts them, giving him a nasty look indeed. She thanked him for his help in resolving the crisis. Her Diva does so as well and as an apology for doubting him he allows Kazuha to become a conquest target, though her number is only at the “friendship” level. Before she leaves he offers to include her in their training session, though she says no. Even after one fight Kazuki knows exactly why her style is so flawed. Kazuha is always practicing by herself so she won’t be teased. But he insists that if she didn’t start practicing with other people, she would never be able to correct the flaws in her technique. She thanks him for his helpful advice before departing. He gets back to his own training but Kaguya tells him the new Headmaster wants to meet with him before school. They provided evidence the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Board Chairman Amasaki became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities Kaguya is a summoner of Asmodeus, whose powers tend to be perverted and sadistic. She was considered to be the strongest Magika Stigma until she was defeated by Hayashizaki Kazuki. 10 Inherent Powers: Level 1: Desire Tentacle: Summons black tentacles to strangle its enemies. Level 2: Feel Pain: This magic inflicts hallucinations of pain to the opponent. Level 3: Suicide Black: Defensive magic that covers the summoner in a black mist and reflects all incoming pain to the enemy. Level 4: Cocytus: Summons a pure white cold wave that freezes anything it touches instantly. Level 5: Twilight Spectre: Summons a big black shark that devours its enemies. Level 6: Ultra Violence: Makes an aura that doubles the sense of pain to the people in its range. Level 7: ? Level 8: Near Death Roulette: Weapon creation magic that summons a scythe that has the ability to rob the victim of one of their five senses randomly with each strike, the sixth strike will disconnect the opponent's magic power and force them into Magic Intoxication. Level 9: Guernica: Covers the enemy that the spell caster feels hatred for with hell's flames that burn to the point that there aren't even ashes left. Level 10: Seventh Hell: Through Asmodeus the gate of hell are summoned that spits out miasma that become Guenerica Hell Fire in contact with those whom the summoner feels hatred towards. Simply a multi-target Guenerica. In Volume 10, she mastered this spell and discovered that the gate of hell not only brings punishment towards her enemies but mercy towards the innocents. For the mercy part, the gate of hell cleanses the evil of the innocent souls whose lives were unjust. 'Different Powers:' Union Magic: Galaxy: Galaxy is Kaguya's very own original union magic that even Kazuki cannot copy, it summons a geometry pattern of light that spreads out in radial waves around Kaguya. The vicinity becomes a pitch black darkness with Kaguya as the center, countless lights shine in the surroundings. This ability has few more moves such as: *'Sun’s Wind:' Summons a wind of corona gas that surpasses one million degrees and rains down on Kaguya's enemies and burns them down thoroughly. *'Cosmic Ray:' Summons high energy radiation that is usually absorbed by the atmosphere and rains down directly on enemies and burns them to nothing. Resist: Kaguya has remarkable proficiency in countering incoming attacks with the opposite element and wavelengths. Harem King Powers: Any Harem member with a Positivity Level of 150 or better gains the ability to communicate Telepathically with the Harem King. Favored Princess Magician: Once Kazuki was recognized as the King of Japan by the 72 Pillars in Volume 9, Chapter 3 those Magika Stigma closest to him were given a special position. Those with a Positivity Level of 150 or better were given the title of Favored Princess Magician. This title made those girls the most powerful contracted magician of their Diva. They can only use this power for a short while but is greatly shorten the casting time of their Summoning Magic. It also means the 10 Inherent Powers of the Diva become more powerful. The down side is that when using this power no other contractor of that Diva will be able to access her Summoning Magic, which could be a serious problem if they happen to be in battle. Trivia * Among all the main female characters, Kaguya has the largest breasts. * Kaguya means "Shining Night", and Otonashi means "Soundless". * Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart in Volume 1, Chapter 4 * In Volume 4, she became the first girl to be directly confessed to by Kazuki * She and Kazuki had their first kiss in Volume 10, Chapter 6 * She became a Favored Princess Magician in Volume 11, Chapter 3 * She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) * She and Kazuki conceives a child at the end of Volume 14 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Division Category:Summoners